


Happy Birthday, Y/N.

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30th birthday, EMT Castiel, F/M, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Firefighter Sam Winchester, She loved it~, birthday gift, for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Every day on break Dean always visits your coffee shop.  It’s not until one day that Sam and Cas sort of nudge him into asking you for asking you on a date.





	1. One black coffee and two chocolate chip cookies

He was there on break again. You tried hard not stare at their table but after each visit, it was growing difficult. The three of them were having a quiet discussion when you carefully brought their order over. They had the same order every time - one black coffee, one chilled vanilla latte and one chai tea with a plate of mixed cookies. You smiled as you worked on their drinks and put a few extra cookies on their plate. 

Carefully maneuvering yourself around the other customer’s, Cas got up to help you when you came closer. You placed their drinks in front of them, and gently laid the plate of cookies in the middle of the table. 

“How’s it going today boys?” Dean had just taken a bite of one of the chocolate chip cookies he ordered and when you heard a low moan, you chuckled. 

“He said and I quote that he “had a rough day and all he wanted was a friggin cookie and some coffee.” Cas snickered at Sam’s confession and Dean politely flipped the two of them off. 

“I’m glad I could help with something at least.” You gave Dean a reassuring pat on the shoulder before going to help the customers that came in.

“What do you two think you’re trying to pull?”

“Dean come on, you’ve been coming here how long now?”

“A few months now. Why?”

“I believe Sam is trying to ask why you haven’t manned up and asked Y/N out on a date yet. Or for her phone number.”

“Y/N’s different okay. She’s not like the other girls I used to see.”

“Exactly. So why are you nervous about this Dean?” Dean was tracing the rim of his coffee cup with his thumb as he watched you near the cash register. 

“You do like Y/N right?” You heard Sam snort into his drink and Cas offered him a napkin.

“Why else would he insist we come here on our break?”

“The coffee is fantastic and not to mention the cookies Y/N make are out of this world.”

“I agree - I especially love the peanut butter and jelly cookies she makes. I might get a few to take with me when I go back on shift.”

“I like her okay.” 

“I like you too.” You were holding a fresh pot of coffee. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I was just coming over to see if you wanted a refill and -”

You turned bright red and started backing away when you felt Dean wrap his hand around your wrist. “No, it’s better this way.”

“It is?”

“Yeah. Now I can ask you out face to face and not feel nervous about the whole thing. So, what do you say, wanna go to dinner with me?”

“I’d like that a lot actually.” You pulled your phone out from your apron pocket and handed it to him, You watched as he typed his number into your contacts and handed the phone back to you with a grin on his face. 

“Okay lover boy, we need to get back. Those fire won’t put themselves out.”

“I got it okay. I’ll text you about our date okay?”

“I’ll be waiting. Wait a minute before you guys go-” You rushed behind the counter and pulled out two different to-go boxes. You handed one to Cas and the other to Dean. “Take these and share them with your coworkers.”

“Thank you Y/N.” Cas was the first one to say goodbye, and Sam told Dean he would wait outside for him. 

“Thanks for these Y/N.”

“Anytime Dean.” 

You watched as the two of them pulled away in the Impala and smiled. The thought never occurred to you that Dean, one of your favorite customers would ever like you. Let alone ask you on a date - you were so giddy that you had no idea what to do with yourself. You smiled to yourself as you wiped down the table and gathered up their dirty dishes. You couldn’t wait to see how this date would turn out.


	2. The three times Dean screwed up on their date, and the fourth time he got it right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just keep going wrong on your first date with Dean. It’s not until the next night when the two of you are hanging out with your friend, that it comes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The square filled for this was holding hands.

You were pulling a tray of freshly baked cookies out of the oven when you heard your phone vibrating on the counter behind you. Pulling the oven mitts off of your hands, you laid them down on the counter beside your phone, picking it up in the process. You unlocked your phone and pulled up the text you received from Dean. You tapped out your response with a smile on your face. Tonight he would be coming over to your house after you finished this last batch of cookies. 

You knew he was trying to make up for screwing up your first date.

You had taken your time getting ready for tonight. You spent an hour trying everything on in your closet, but nothing felt right. You searched again and decided on a cute top and a pair of jeans that showed off your best asset. You decided to just go simple with your make-up - some foundation, mascara and eyeliner to make your hazel eyes pop. After a final look over, you made your way to the restaurant. You waited for Dean. After waiting for half an hour, you received a text from Dean telling you he couldn’t make it and that he was sorry. 

You could hear the wait staff quietly talking in the corner, so you shrugged your coat back on and left. You sighed to yourself once you were outside. Before you made it home, you stopped at a nearby store and bought yourself a few slices of cheesecake. You were texting your best friend on the walk home, and you even made plans for the next day. Once you made it home, you were relieved. 

Unlocking your front door, you threw your keys back into your bag and threw your purse on the couch. You made your way into the kitchen, putting your cheesecake in the fridge for later. Right now all you wanted to do was change into comfy clothes and relax. You heard a crash coming from your bedroom and realized that your cats were rough housing. They had knocked something over and that’s when you heard the meow of pain coming from Ziggy. You heard a knock on your front door and when you rushed to answer it, Zazzles walked under your feet, tripping you. You quickly invited him in and Dean started sneezing.

“You have cats?” 

“Of course. That’s not a problem is it?” 

He sighed and realized he would have to pick up allergy medicine on his way home. “No, it’s fine. I just.. I have allergies.” 

You tried salvaging your night by watching a movie but when Sam texted him, you knew the night was done for. 

“I’m sorry this night sucked Y/N. I’ll make it up to you, I swear.” 

You heard Dean tap on the glass door of the coffee shop and he waved when you noticed him. You were boxing up the last batch of cookies, as you waved him into the store. Dean leaned on the counter and you had to do everything in your power not to stare at him. 

“I was hoping you’d still be here.”

“Where else would I be Dean?” You chuckled as he waited for you to lock up for the night. The two of you were walking down the alley behind your shop when you heard your phone go off again, only this time it was from your friend. 

“Shit… I totally forgot about something.”

“What’s wrong?” 

“I made plans with my friend last night.” 

“It’s fine Y/N. She won’t be there all night now will she?”

“Nope.” You glanced over at him as you put your keys in your purse. You bit your lip and he grinned. He laced his fingers with yours, giving you a reassuring squeeze and the two of you walked down the street towards your house. 

“Hey Y/N! I hope your ready for some - “ Your friend froze when she realized you weren’t alone. “Am I interrupting something? We can always hangout another time…” You sighed and shook your head.

“It’s fine Y/FN. Dean’s okay with us hanging out…”

“Won’t I be a third wheel?”

“Y/FN, you guys made plans first. I’m actually the third wheel here.” He heard her chuckle as you unlocked your front door and ushered them inside. Your friend started hooking up her system. 

“I hope you like Rock Band, Dean.” You chuckled and started looking for the mic you usually used. 

“I’ve never actually played, so you guys will have to show me what to do, okay?” Y/FN nodded as she connected the guitar shaped controller, and started up the game. The three of you started a new band, and even made Dean on the game. A couple hours passed by, and the three of you were done playing. 

Your friend was packing up her stuff, and was making her way towards the door as you stopped her. “You don’t have to go..”

“Y/N, I love you but yes I do. The two of you need this after last night..” The two of you hugged as she met her ride out front. Watching the car pull away, you made your way back to your couch where Dean was sitting. 

“You wanna try watching that movie we started yesterday?” 

“I’d like that a lot.” Dean had one arm behind the couch, so you were curled up next to him with your head resting on his midsection. You felt him move his arm and lace your fingers together. The two of you spent the rest of the night watching movies and getting to know each other better.


	3. Happy Birthday, Y/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Y/N’s birthday and all she wants is for it to end.

Y/FN, Dean and Sam were at your house while you were finishing a half day of work. They were throwing together a small birthday get together for your 30th birthday. It include you, two of your friends and the boys.

“So how long have you and Y/N been friends?” Sam asked as you removed the cake from the oven, allowing it cool on the counter before frosting it.

“We graduated high school in 2006, so 12 years give or take.”

Y/FN was icing your cake when you unlocking your front door. You greeted everyone and Dean gave you a peck on the cheek as you went upstairs to change into something comfy. 

–

The party was underway and you were just watching everyone from the couch. Dean was sitting next to you, and he was watching Sam with Y/FN with a grin on his face. 

“We need to set your friend up with Sam.”

You squeezed Dean’s hand with grin. “I like that idea a lot better than setting her up with my brother.”

“Happy birthday, Y/N.” Dean said pulling you in for a hug. He kissed your temple as you settled into his side. The rest of the night was spent playing party games and talking. You asked Y/FN if she brought Rock Band again and Dean’s face lit up. The two of you laughed at this as she got everything set up again. 

“We’ll have to take turns with what we have, I hope that’s okay.” Y/FN said as all of you went through the list of songs and made a playlist. 

“Sounds perfect.” 

–

“We’d sing Happy Birthday but Y/N looks like she murder us all for doing that. Here’s your cake.” Y/FN brought the cake out with a set of numbered candles on top. You heard a collective “Happy Birthday, Y/N” as you blew them out. 

“This better not be butt frosting.”

“Ew Y/N, why do you have to bring that up!”

“You’re the one who said it Y/FN..” You saw her face turn pink as you chuckled. Your birthday sucked but with the people who surrounded you - surely they made it suck less.


End file.
